Lunatyr
Lunatyr is a 23 year old satyr OC created by Laki. He debuts as in undercover assassin, becoming a major character throughout the RPs. Overview Lunatyr is a trained assassin taken in from a young age. He's normally very quiet and aloof and has a hard time connecting with people due to his lack of social skills. His assassin instincts are strong and he's always on high alert. Thus, tapping his shoulder will probably make him snap your arm (Flamber would learn this several times). Despite wanting to keep a mostly toughened image, Lunatyr is absolutely addicted to sweets, almost having a slight personality change around them. Though initially emotionless and sullen, he would start to open up to everyone more as time progresses. Lunatyr does have a quirky side to his personality and in more recent RPs he's often subjected to embarrassing pranks. He is also shown to have a strange sense of humor in recent appearances, often saying bizarre quips with a completely straight face. Lunatyr's tail is very sensitive and he dislikes it being touched. Tugging on it does not garner good results. He was very cheerful and energetic as a child, though this side of him has vanished as he grew older. After his departure from the assassin business, Lunatyr has discarded all of his deadly weapons and now relies on a sling shot in battle, often using it to temporary cripple foes. However he would abandon it in later appearances once he returns to assassinry. RP History Lunatyr is absent during PokeAdventures but he eventually comes into contact with the gang some time before RPCRP. He serves as member of the group in RPCRP, being present since the very beginning. He has an arc of his own, where his friends discover his assassin ways and plead him to quit. However, he thinks of himself as nothing more than a tool to his organization and it would take a lot of willpower for him to eventually overcome this slump and leave the organization. For the rest of the RP timeline, he vows to start fresh and makes an effort to be friendlier to the gang. Lunatyr returns temporarily in Darius League Quest to comfort Merlee after she loses Rhodium, and once more in the epilogue. Lunatyr appears during the Second Secret War where he helps Teddy, Strawbella and Zula take down Vanessa. At some point before KaPRPT Lunatyr embarks on a worldwide trip, at one point wrestling down a bull, who would later seek revenge. Lunatyr makes a short cameo in K's Backstory, an RP set two years in the past. He saves Flamber and K when they were about to fall out of a building, but he leaves before the two could thank him. Lunatyr appears in The Quest to Stop Chaos and is set to reappear in RPCRP2. Lunatyr also makes a cameo in the beginning of Lives of Light, where he sells flamethrowers online and starts an auction war between Dodeca and Kel-Kel. Lunatyr's most recent appearance is in KaPRPT, providing Pikachu and Kleat with a place to live before being left homeless himself. One particular arc has him entering a fighting tournament, in which he faces off against the bull he encountered long ago. He defeats the bull just barely but in the end offers the prize of a mansion to him, stating that he's grown content spending time with his friends. As of the latest timeline events Lunatyr has left Crossover City, moving to Light City. He has returned to assassin work yet holds a cover job at a café within the city. Lunatyr makes an appearance in Chilling Whispers, being among the civilians watching the Order and government deal with Maltor. Relationships Lunatyr starts off very distant to everyone, wanting to keep most of his life secret. But over the course of several adventures he becomes less aloof and more open. Lunatyr begins a relationship with a Luxray named Volt, despite knowing next to nothing about romance initially. Lunatyr is on mostly good terms with Flamber, Sheebop, Aqua, Chiko, Pikachu, Kleat and Shiruru. He's occasionally annoyed by some of the rowdier group members but begins to enjoy their company. Gallery Comic2.png|Lunatyr's debut in the RPCRP comic Comic.png|Lunatyr depressed. Surprise.png|Lunatyr's surprised face! zlCfzS4FeaYzTcXvkS.jpeg|Lunatyr and Aqua. LunKnife.jpg|Younger Lunatyr, when he first became an assassin. PokeLun.jpg|Lunatyr being poked. LunatyrDoodles.jpg|Lunatyr's more recent appearance. LunatyrPallet.jpg Trivia *Lunatyr is a Capricorn, born on January 15th. Coincidentally, the Capricorn star sign is associated with a goat. *Favorite snack: anything sweet, whether it be pocky, chocolate or funnel cakes. *Lunatyr is a very picky eater, most of the time just ordering simple foods or desserts at restaurants. *Lunatyr has a disliking to spicy foods. Category:OCs Category:OCs that appeared in RPCRP Category:OCs that appeared in RPCRP2 Category:OCs that appeared in PTRPCRP2 Category:Male OCs Category:OCs made by Laki Category:OCs who appeared in TPI Category:OCs that appeared in KaPRPT